Equivalent Exchange
by MissSerendipity2013
Summary: Lauren, a 12 year old budding alchemist along with her older sister, Amelia, manages to meet Edward Elric when her shift at her shop is off, and learns the most important law of Alchemy that she's been meaning to grasp ever since she studied it; Equivalent Exchange.
1. Equivalent Exchange

**Hey everyone! I decided that I would read the Fullmetal Alchemist manga, and so far, I'm loving it. So I decided that I would make a story for it, and this does include my OC, Lauren or Laura, for short. Anyways, let's go, and I hope that I'll do good for my first story.**

* * *

"Hey, Lauren!" My sister keeps whispering. "Mph.." I turned around and didn't bother to open my eyes. "Lauren..." She growled, and I started to wake up groggily. "What?" I yawned. "It's almost morning, and you spent half of your time practicing Alchemy, remember?" I pouted and thought. _"Oh yeah..I tried pulling a all nighter. Never again." _I shuddered. "Get up, you. It's time to work." She tied her apron and walked out of the room.

My name is Lauren Madison, or Laura for short as my sister calls me. Her name is Amelia, and she runs a small, but successful food shop 3 blocks across town. I work there too, and I help out with the food items and animals. I also practice Alchemy, Nuclear Alchemy, to be specific. I really want to be a State Alchemist when I grow up, and I know my skills are a bit rusty, but I'm trying! Okay, I'll just spill it: I need more chemistry books.

I rose out of bed and check my appearance. Yep. Same appearance as always. Curly brown hair, blue eyes, and warm brown skin. Also, I was a bit small for a 12 year old, but 4'12 isn't that small, right? I need to check on that..

After putting on some clothes, which was a long-sleeved white shirt with a light blue skirt and some boots, I ran downstairs and saw what Amelia wouldn't cook in a million years: pastries. I started to grab one from the tray until Amelia slapped my hand. I retracted it back and winced. "What was that for?!" I whined. "Those are for the customers, not for your own enjoyment, Lauren." I rolled my eyes and sat down at the table. She set a plate of sausage and waffles down for me.

"Besides, those can spoil your appetite. You know how you get when you eat sweets." She continued. "So, how's Alchemy going?" She asked, covering some wrap over the sweets. "I need some more chemistry books, 'melia." I stated. "Hmm. Well, when I'm down on my quick shift, we can stop by the library and get some, kay?" I nodded. A knock sounded on our door, and Amelia swallowed her bacon and wiped her hands to open the door.

And she proceeded to open the door, and Samantha, one of Amelia's friends and fellow helpers walked in. "Hello Lauren!" She waved giddily at me, and I waved back. "I packaged the meat and leaves, what else do you want?" Samantha asked while grabbing her apron of the rack. "I already baked some stuff, and I'm getting the pastries ready." Samantha looks over the pastries and gives me a look. "Amelia..one of em's missing." I'm dead. My mouth was full of one, and Amelia glared at me.

"If you don't get that pastry out of your mouth, I will slap your back so hard you will go blind and deaf at the same time." She put lots of emphasis on time. I coughed up the pastry and sighed. She backhanded me and I frowned. "Bet you won't be doing that again now will you?" I nodded.

Oh well, I have better things to focus on than that beautiful delicious sugary cream filled treat-oh, who am I kidding, it was good while it lasted.

**-Outside-**

I put on my apron and walked outside. I saw Amelia and waved at her. She glanced over at me and smiled. "Hey Lauren." She smiled and put down one of her boxes. "You're finished? That quick?" I asked and she nodded. "You?" I nodded as well. "Hey, the earlier, the faster." She reminded me. Amelia always pressed that quote down on me really hard, since it was true.

"Now, how about those books?" She leaned on the boxes. "We can get them?" She nodded. "Okay." Amelia grabbed her purse and headed out of the store.

**-Library-**

"Briar!" I softly called to the librarian, and she turned around. "Ah, Lauren and Amelia. Let me guess, Alchemy, right?" She asks and I laugh. "Yeah." She pointed toward the section and I thanked her.

Amelia looked around and suddenly remembered something. "The store! Ugh, Samantha!" She complained while her cowlick stuck up straight. "Hey, sis? Your cowlick is sticking up." She tried to smooth it back down but it just popped back up. "Nevermind! I'll be at the store. And don't talk to strangers, okay?" I rolled my eyes at the last one. "Amelia, I'm not-" Too late. The door shut in my face, and I just look at Briar. "Don't worry, Laura, I'll watch over you."

"Thanks Briar. You're the best." She smiles and pats my head. I stare at the 3 books in my arms and look around. That's it.

"Well, I'm done here, Briar. You want anything from the shop?" She shook her head. "I'm fine, but thanks for asking."

"Okay. I'll be back soon for the due date." "Good. And make sure to practice more! You'll only get better that way!"

"I will!" I called and walked out of the door.

**-Store-**

Amelia started to command more orders around the shop, and pointed to her workers. "Samantha! Make sure that syrup is not lumpy!" She yelled. "Hey, Lauren, go outside. You're off duty." I looked up from my chemistry book and walked outside from the back.

"Okay." I took off my apron and hung it on the rack, walked out, and shut the door.

I had the book tucked firmly under my arm and saw a grassy spot next to the shop. "Perfect." I whispered while sitting down.

I started to sit down and read it. "Hmm..Nuclear Alchemy.." I read that chapter 12 times over, and I still need to read it.

"Hey, can I sit here for a second?" I look up and see a short blonde man with golden eyes.

"Sure.." I scoot over and he sits down, while opening a book. I look at the title, and it has a transmutation circle on the cover.

"You study Alchemy too?" I ask quietly. He laughs and shakes his head. "No. I_ am_ a Alchemist." My eyes widen and I look down.

"How about you? You seem as if you're one too." "Nah. I'm working on it. I can't grasp the equivalent part though..." He asks can he see the book and I nod.

"Here." He points to the section that is titled 'Equivalent Exchange' and I look at it. "You see, you can't gain anything without sacrificing something. It can't work the way in which you gain something and it's done. See?" I look at the page to see a person and another person.

"I don't get it." I say. "Okay. Look at it this way; if you want to be on top, what would you have to do?" He asks me.

"I would have to be on the bottom and work my way up, right?"

"Exactly. In order to keep things in balance, you'd have to give up something in order to get it." I got it now. "Thank you, Mr..."

"Just Edward or Ed is fine." He smiles. "Well thanks very much, Ed. I really appreciate it." I look at my pocket and I see a rice cake that was still good.

"Oh and um, here." I hand him the cake and he takes it. "Thanks." And he walks away.

-Lauren and Amelia's house-

"Kay, Laura. Time for bed." Amelia pulled on her braids and walked out of the room. I closed my book and pull on my nightgown as well, taking my laurel leaf out of my hair. Climbing into bed, I turned the light off and I grasp the pillow softly.

"In order to keep things in balance, give up what you have to get it.." I whisper before closing my eyes.

* * *

**Okay! I'm done with the first chapter, which I am praying is good. Okay, so about Lauren's life. She is black (I mean seriously I've seen no black OC's whatsoever. Am I the only one? T.T), she is pretty defiant when it comes to following her sister's orders, and she is still working on her alchemy because she can't even get the Equivalent Exchange part right. She is 12 years old. **

**Amelia actually stays to her namesake, since it means hard worker. She is pretty hard on Lauren but still cares for her, and is hard(er) on the other workers in the store. She approves of Lauren's alchemy, as long as she doesn't blow anything up(but that's going to happen anyway). She is 15 years old. **

**So anyways, I hope you guys like the chapter and can give me some positive feedback! :)**


	2. Meeting the Fullmetal Alchemist

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another chappie of Equivalent Exchange. So after Lauren meets Edward, she finds him again at the same place they met, only to find out he's the Fullmetal Alchemist and that he's the one she's been looking for. Hopefully, this chapter doesn't nominate for the Mary-Sue category just because Edward makes her his apprentice. **

* * *

**-Store-**

Amelia and I closed down shop for the weekend, and I told her I'd be at the same place where I read my book and met up with Ed. "Okay. Just be back before 10: 30." I nodded and walked out the back door once again. Well, I was starting to get the Equivalent Exchange part now, and when I got to the spot, Ed was there. "Hey, Ed!" I called and he waved. Sitting down, I opened the book and proceeded to tell him that I finally learned more about Equivalent Exchange.

"Hey, wait." He paused for a second. "Hmm?" "You never told me your name." My eyes widened and I smacked my forehead lightly. "Sorry..it's Lauren, or Laura." I smiled sheepishly and looked away. "So, how's your nuclear alchemy going?" He asked me. "Good. Yours?" He nodded. "Hey, Ed?" He turned his head to me. "Have you heard of the Fullmetal Alchemist?" He laughed and I pouted. "Hey! Why are you laughing?!" I yelled. He stopped to catch his breath and looked at me.

"Lauren, I **am** the Fullmetal Alchemist." My eyes widened, then they closed. "How? Show me." He smirked and pulled on a white pair of gloves, both of them having a transmutation circle. "Hmm..now how can I work this out.." He pushed me in puddle of dirty water and I thrashed and glared. "What the-" He put his hands on my chest and a clear blue light surrounded me, and my clothes were clean as new.

"You...are..." I breathed. I never thought that in a lifetime I would ever meet the Fullmetal Alchemist. I now I sat here; with him. I always wanted to be _his_ apprentice. But would he take me? Probably not. "What's wrong?" He finally broke the silence. "Well..I really wanted to be your apprentice, but I'd doubt _you_ would." I looked away, jutting out my bottom lip.

He laughed and I sighed. I knew it. "You actually thought that I would make you my apprentice? Well, actually, I would." I gasped and turned back around. "You..WOULD?!" I shrieked. "Shh, you don't want to be known for your yelling, do you?!" He hissed. "No, but why? I mean, why would you pick me?" I asked. "Because, I see a lot of potential in you. Sure, it may take some time for the basics, but it'll make it all better in the end." I smiled.

"Really?" He nodded. "Thank you." "No problem." "So, when will we start?" He asks. "Um, tomorrow is fine by me." I said. "Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow." He walked away and I sat there, looking at the sky with blank eyes. "I'm his apprentice.." I whispered. "Lauren!" I look and see Amelia waving at me while grabbing her black beret. I run to her quickly and she buckles her arm around my shoulders and we go away.

-Amelia's House-

The trip back was utterly quiet, and I couldn't find anything to speak on. It was obvious that Amelia couldn't find anything talk about either, because her curl, which she had managed to smooth /back/ down, popped out once again. "Hey, 'melia?" She turned around. "Can I sleep now?" She nodded weakly. "You should sleep, too." I offered. "Laurel, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I nodded and went upstairs. I could hear her cursing under her breath for a moment, and then trace amounts of groaning.

-Bedroom-

I went to my bedroom and pulled down my braids, trying to register what just happened. "Edward just made me his apprentice.." I breathed and smiled. "I'm his apprentice! I can't believe it!" I start jumping around giddily in my room until Amelia opens the door and I fall down. "Laura, go to sleep!" She shouts and slams the door. I stare at the door and get up, just to dance around again.

"LAUREN OCTAVIA SCHATZ! GET YOUR BUTT INTO BED RIGHT NOW BEFORE I CHAIN YOU TO IT!"

And that was why Lauren was scared to piss off Amelia in the nighttime once again.

* * *

**Anyways, short chapter is short. I don't know why, but I just came up with this awesome scene that me and my cousin were talking, and she did this thing for Laurel's birth scene. (Warning: Crack)**

**Laurel's father: What are going to name this child?**

**Laurel's mom: *stares at baby Laurel, looks at the laurel tree in their backyard, and turns to the father* We're naming her Laurel. *serious face***

**Laurel's dad: I love it. *gets out birth certificate* **

**Nope it took them five days to name her orz. **

**BUT SERIOUSLY PARENTS OF THE YEAR AWARD GOES TO THEM. BEST. SITUATION. TO. BE. IN.  
**

**You see that big white sparkly box down there with the words 'type in your review'? DO ETT. **


	3. Learning About Each Other

**Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter for Equivalent Exchange! Lauren and Edward travel to the countryside to meet one of his friends, and they learn about each other on the way as well. **

**I do not own FMA or FMAB, or anything concerning it. I only own this story and my characters. FMA belongs to the cow with the glasses.**

**Also, if you guys wanted to know, Amelia and Lauren's last names are Schatz. I thought it would appropriate for them since it means worker. I think. **

* * *

"LAUREN!" I heard a deep screeching sound in my ear and jumped up off my bed to find my mentor, Edward staring right down on my face. "Ugh! What was that for?!" I yelled back in the same manor. "It's time." He sighed. "Wait, how did my sister let you in?!" "I told her that you were my apprentice."

"She can let a complete stranger into her house, yet when I'm locked out, she says 'get in another way'. That little.." Edward glared at me and I sighed. "Anyway, I'll get ready and she's going to fix breakfast downstairs." I explained and he nodded, closing the door.

I pulled my hair in two braids and wore a white long sleeved shirt with a brown upper knee length skirt and brown knee-length boots. After checking my appearance in the mirror, I finally went out of my room and downstairs.

"Hey, 'Melia!" She waves and smiles. Meanwhile, Ed is stuffing his face and Amelia is smiling. "Why are you so happy, Amelia?" I asked, tilting my head. "Nothing. Just the fact my little girl's going to be a alchemist!" Amelia pressed her cheek up against my face and kept rambling on about if I started at this point I could be a State Alchemist in my late teens.

_**Nope. Not a chance.**_

"Yeah..can you stop crushing me now, Amelia?" She loosened her grip and ran back to the table. "Oh, and um, Edward this is my sister, Amelia. She's runs a shop.." Amelia shook hands with Ed, and I just stand on the sidelines awkwardly. "So, Lauren, aren't you going to eat?" I snap out of my thoughts. "Hmm?" She asks the question once more.

"Oh, no. I'm fine." Amelia narrowed her eyes. "She's excited, that's all." Edward reassured her. That was true, actually. Besides, if it was about being the apprentice of one of the most famous alchemists ever who wouldn't be? "She can eat anyway. The last time she didn't she..." I breathed half-heartedly and shot her a look. "...did some rather repulsive things." I slapped my thigh, which was a bad idea since I had just finished washing my hands.

Amelia talked to Ed about what type of Alchemy I studied and how far I was on it. I was actually surprised at the fact that Amelia spoke so highly about me. She always said that I should stop for a while and take a break. "Yeah. She may be defiant, but she's a huge package when it comes to Alchemy." She finished. "Well, I'll keep that in mind when I teach her." He smiled and opened his golden eyes. "Lauren, let's go." I nodded and kissed my sister on the cheek.

"Thanks." I whisper. She smiled and nudged my head with her cheek, signaling for me to go on. "Bye Laurel.." I nod and go out the door with Ed.

-Town-

"So, where are we going exactly?" I ask. "Okay, so first of all, we need to practice. Like more on your skills as a person and not as a alchemist." I turn my head toward his, but he doesn't bother to look back. "What exactly do you mean by that?" He sighs. "I mean as in..how you would normally behave. But, you need to push all of your alchemy away for this.." I chew my lip sourly.

"Amelia spoke really highly about you.." I laugh. "She did, didn't she?" "..and she also mentioned the fact you were defiant." He narrowed his eyes and frowned. I felt like running seven miles just to Amelia's store to yell at her; screw the fact that I'd get slapped. **_"She deserves it.."_** I scrunched up my nose in complete thought. "Ah well, we can easily whip that out of you." I spun on my heel and glared. Ed grinned. _"Hmm, I think we might have another me here.."_ He thought.

"Okay, so I'm not defiant all of the time. Just when I want something, I'll be sure I get it!" I whisper-hissed. Why? I'm a strict follower of the 'You get what you want when you work for it' ethic. "If I work for it, of course. But I just do it to bug Amelia."

"You better." He smirked and I rolled my eyes. "So, I heard that Amelia was talking about Briar. Who's she?" "She's one of my sisters. She's also a librarian and I get all of my alchemy books from her. She's pretty nice, for a second sister anyway.." I trail off.

"Really? I thought she was your mother." He deadpanned. Why does everyone say that?! "Oh really now. But how come?" "Easy. You guys look alike, so I just assumed." He shrugged. "Well, I guess that's okay.." I soon discover that we're not in town anymore, but instead we're walking in the countryside. "Ed?" "Hmm?" "Did you..live on the countryside, by any chance?" I ask quietly. He nods, and asks me the same question.

"Yeah. I did." I answer, yawning. Edward turns and looks at me, or is it the other way around? "Lauren, are you tired?" I shake my head and try to go on further, but I can't see too well.

-Ed's POV-

I picked up Lauren, and carried her on my back. "Mama.." I hear a murmur. "Mama.." I keep walking. "Where are you..can't you come out now..?" She starts to cry now. "Briar..Amelia...get her out.." Soon, she stops mumbling and starts to breathe in slow, quiet breaths. "We're here." I smile and call out to the balcony, only to see Winry run out and start to grab her wrench, until she sees Lauren.

"Ed! Who's that?" She yells and I hear Lauren mumble a incomprehensible string of words. "Laurel..wake up." I jerk her legs and she opens one eye, and another one. Until she's left staring at the house in front of her. "Hrrn..where are we?"

"Winry's house." This made Laurel gasp and wonder what would Amelia say when she got back. "Calm down, you. I told Amelia about it and she approved so, stop complaining." She started to seep back into sleep. "Nope! Get back up, Lauren!" I hit her chin with my shoulder and she jerks up, glaring.

Winry laughs and tells us to come in, meanwhile Lauren jumps off my back and fixes her collar. She then breathes and asks me:

"I didn't talk about anything, did I?" She asks, her face looking serious. "No. Not at all." She smiles and skips inside.

Meanwhile, I'm left wondering did she mean the things she mumbled. Oh well, I'll just go in and bug that mechanic for a while.

* * *

**So! That's the third chapter. And Briar is Laurel's /second/ older sister and she helps Lauren with her alchemy by telling her to research and practice more. And why is mistaken for Laurel's mom? Because they look alike and she's 20 years old. **

**Anyway, read and review for more Edward!**

**Lauren: WHY IS MY SUPERIOR SO SHORT?!**

**Edward: WHY IS MY APPRENTICE SUCH A LOUD MOUTH?!**

**Me: Can't you feel the bonds between them? So beautiful...*sheds tear***

**Edward: *trying to electrocute Laurel, meanwhile the latter is bursting metal things into flames with her nuclear Alchemy*  
**

**Me: Seriously, if Roy could, he'd totally be the greatest superior ever known to man if he taught that kid. **

**Translation: RUN FOR THE HILLS, DANGIT! **


End file.
